A Lost Love
by HinataluvSasuke
Summary: Its a mainly in shipudden. rated T "Crunch!" "Who's there?" I said as I activated my sharingan and turned around...


**_Yo ppl. This story was one that I made up re-reading the first ten Naruto manga's. Also I was bored the last days of school. Hope you enjoy! ^. ^ Updated: I'm very sorry for not updating soon, but I had almost 8 chapters worth in a spiral notebook that sadly got lost... in all honesty I felt like not continuing, but decided against it. I am taking advice from the reviewers:_**

**_Hinataxsasuke_**

**_Atsu-chi_**

**_and anotamous (thank you all for reviewing and Echo Uchiha too.) This story is now mainly by memory. I hope you will still review though._**

**_~A Lost Love~_**

"Crunch!" "Who's there?" I said as I activated my sharingan and turned around.

~This is in Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha's P.O.V.~

**_~A Lost Love~_**

Hmm took Konoha that long to find me? But out of every one they sent HER. "Come out Hinata Hyuga or are

you a coward?" I said deactivating my sharingan.

His words rung in my ears as I slowly got up from my hiding place and stood in front of Sasuke Uchiha. "Why are you

here? Let me guess, to save me?" He said mocking me. " Or have you come for THAT reason. "I flinched at that last

sentence. "I-I didn't I don't!" I studderd. "I don't everything in the p-past is gone! A-and I after you left I saw..." "Saw

what?" "T-that YOU'RE GAY!" (Just kidding sorry i couldn't help it! XD ) "T-that the day ... you. Told me you loved me

you must have been lying!" I yelled. I felt a little frightened about saying it but I didn't take anything back.

I stared at her and replied "You're wrong." She looked confused for a second before regaining her facial

expression. I smirked at this then sighed. "Just because I have a goal doesn't I can't get distracted. And I

don't lie about love confessions." I said as I closed my eyes and remembered the first time he told her I

love you.

**_~A Lost Love~_**

_*Flash Back*_

_Out of the 27 teams 7 passed at least. He turned his head to the left with a small smile. At least her team_

_made it. The shy ninja saw him staring at her and blushed. "Umm Sasuke I-I'm glad your team m-made it as well." She_

_said smiling at him. "Yeah, you too Hinata." He replied. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his very jealous pink haired_

_teammate glaring at them. "Hinata can you lean towards me for just a second?" He asked. She nodded when her ear was_

_close enough he whispered to her the three words that changed his life forever " I love you."_

_*End of flash back*_

_****__~A Lost Love~_

__Outside the library of Konoha__

_"_Geez Naruto, can't you ever pay attention?" Sakura Haruno mockingly questioned her lazy boyfriend. "But Sakura-chan reading is soo

boring." Naruto replied as he stretched from sitting down to long in the "boring" building. "And to think I ended up with you." She sighed with

a playful grin. "Aw come on Sakura don't joke about that." Naruto whined." Okay, okay. Well see you tomorrow Naruto." Sakura said as

she waved goodbye.

**_~A Lost Love~_**

_At Sakura's house_

Sakura plopped herself gently onto her bed and thought about how she and Naruto first started dating. A faint thought crossed her mind

as she remembered the day that every thing changed with Sasuke…

**_~A Lost Love~_**

_*Flash Back*_

_Our team made it through the Forest of Death! Sakura thought with relief. She looked forward to talk to Sasuke about his mark, but froze_

_in horror. What? What's going on here? She glared at the sight in front of her; HER Sasuke was smiling at that Hyuga girl! To make thing_

_even worse Sasuke was whispering something into the pale-eyed girl's ear that made her go red. WHAT DID HE SAY? She thought, almost_

_close to screeching. Her own face turning crimson for a different reason. She didn't catch what Sasuke said, but she heard what the Hyuga-_

_heiress said, "I-I don't e-even know you t-that well S-sasuke." Sakura saw the Uchiha's body stiffen a bit. "B-but I t-think that if I g-get to_

_know you b-better I might fallinlovewithyoutoo!" Hinata said very quickly, because the exam would start any minute and out of_

_embarrassment. "It's a deal then." Sasuke said with a smirk._

_*End of flash back*_

I was such a dumb, love-struck girl back then I felt like my heart was crushed into a thousand pieces. Sakura thought. Now I have Naruto and I love him. When I look back on it I should have known the girl he liked wasn't me. Sakura chuckled to herself.

_~The day I gave up on him was the day he confessed to Hinata Hyuga.~_

_****__~A Lost Love~_

_I hope that this chapter is long enough now...please review. Thank You!Oh sorry about all the ****__~A Lost Love~'s I put them there because I'm not sure how to make the gaps. Ehehe. Well Anyways please review!_


End file.
